A story for many!
by MissBerlin
Summary: A collection of oneshots each one shot is for a different person, they will include Riku, Roxas, Sora, and I'm debatting between Ventus od Vantias for the next one, pm me telling me which one you want!
1. Riku's sea

Umi stood before the cliff, she stood right on the edge. She was ready to jump, ready for the water to take over her, to be back were she felt at home.

Riku just happened to be passing by with Sora, Sora had been talking non stop the past twenty minutes about who knows what. Sora suddenly stopped mid sentence, Riku looked over at his unnaturally silent friend.

"Isn't that Umi" Sora asked pointing out the dark haired girl who stood on the edge of the cliff.

Riku went wide eyed and hissed, "Dammit! Umi!", he took off leaving Sora shouting after him.

Umi stood there letting the wind flow through her black hair, "Ven…. I miss you." tears fell from Umi's brown eyes.

"Umi" that was Riku calling her name, and truthfully she loved his voice. She really loved everything about him, but she felt as if she was betraying Ventus, the one she had first loved.

"Don't come closer" she shouted.

Riku stopped in his tracks, he was about a few feet from her, "Umi! What are you doing?"

Umi turned to face him, "Heading back to the water, I need to go there."

"Not like this, you could get yourself killed" Riku snapped.

"I can't die" Umi said with a sad smile, "I can never, not until I find an heir for the crystal."

Riku stepped towards Umi, "Please, just come back over here, you could still get hurt."

"So what?" Umi said tears coming down her cheeks, "I want to die, get hurt! Something!"

"That's really stupid," Riku began, "why would you want to do that?"

Umi fell to her knees, "I want to see Ven…. I need him."

"I… See" Riku said biting his lip and looking down at his feet.

"But even if I could die, I couldn't bring myself to do it" Umi shouted putting her face in her hands.

Riku closed his eyes face still tilted towards his feet, "Why not?"

"Because of you," Umi began, "I couldn't leave you behind, not by yourself."

Riku looked back up at Umi, "What do you mean?"

Umi looked up at Riku tears still rolling down her cheeks, "Lately you're all I can think about Riku, and I feel if I leave you you'll go back to the dark path."

Riku walked over to Umi, he sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"Don't worry about it," Riku said holding her close, "I won't go back there, not again."

"Riku…" Umi began her tears started to stop.

Riku pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "Just don't leave me, I need you."

Umi smiled, "I won't, I'll stay right here." she hugged him tightly.

Riku pushed her back just to let his lips claim hers, Umi brought her hands to tangle themselves in his hair, while his arms went around her waist.

"Finally… I…. made it" Sora said in between gasps of breath. He stopped once he saw Riku kissing Umi.

"Awww! Go Riku!" Sora shouted.

Umi and Riku parted, Umi's face was bright red, and Riku's was slightly pink.

"Sora! Go away!" Riku shouted.

Sora grinned, "Fine, but I'm going to go tell everyone about this."

Umi glared at Sora, "If you know what's good for you keyblade wielder, you'll keep your mouth shut."

Sora squeaked lightly and scurried off, leaving Umi and Riku laughing.

"Thought so" Umi nodded.

Riku chuckled, "We should head back, I really don't trust Sora to keep his mouth shut."

Umi nodded as they both stood up, they headed back down to the beach hand in hand.

END


	2. Roxas's Sanctuary

"Rose!" Roxas shouted from where he stood.

Rose was kneeling before her best friend Andrex, Rose was paying the consequences of what she was trying to help Roxas do. Her white dress was covered in blood, during her mission she had been contacted by Diz, and was told who's nobody she was, she even got to see her somebody. Then they told her that she needed to do something for them, and she agreed, so they gave her nicer clothes to wear and nice place to stay, but none of that mattered now.

"You should have moved Rose," Andrex began tears in her eyes, "I was told I had to kill anyone who got in my way."

Rose looked up at her, blood streaked from her head down her face, "I'm not going to let you get Roxas….!"

Axel came to stand with Andrex, "Rose…" he began.

Andrex stepped forward with a few of her throwing knives in her hands, Rose looked up at her with a sad look.

"I'm sorry Rose" Andrex said flinging the throwing knives at Rose

The knives never hit their mark, they flew up into the air spinning, Andrex was confused.

Before Rose the Oathkeeper keyblade laid sticking out of the ground.

Rose looked over to the side and gasped, "Roxas! Get out of here!"

"No Rose! Not without you" Roxas said walking towards the fight with Oblivion in one hand, and Oathkeeper in the other.

Rose got to her feet and started to run towards Roxas, but a row of throwing knives stopped Rose from getting any closer.

Andrex walked forward with more knives in her hands, "You two need to stop, you can't get away from us."

"We can try" Roxas said his eyes locking with Axel's momentarily.

"Don't do this Roxas, I don't want to have to fight you" Axel said.

"I'm sorry Axle," Roxas began, "but I won't follow orders from Xemnas, and I won't let him change Rose into a dusk either!"Andrex gasped, "He was going to change Rose into a dusk!"

"Yes," Roxas began, "the mission she was on last was supposed to make sure she stayed an Organization member, but she failed, and Xemnas knows."

Axle looked at his feet, "We can ask him to give her another chance!" he began, "Only if you come back though."

Roxas shook his head, "I'm not going back to him, I don't need him."

"Please Roxas! We can help Rose, it's not to late" Andrex said.

"No!" Rose shouted, "I don't want to go back there! I hate it there!"

Andrex looked at Rose rather confused, Roxas casted a sad gazed over at her.

"Rose…" he whispered.

"The only reason he was going turn me into a dusk is because he found out that I love Roxas" Rose began, "he said that Roxas can't use distractions and told me I couldn't see him anymore, but I always asked him to meet me at the clock tower."

Roxas's face flushed, she _loved_ him, he was so ecstatic about this, but a little angry that Xemnas had forbid them to see each other.

"But Xemnas had Saix watch us," Rose continued, "so I was caught, that's when he gave me a really hard mission, and I failed…"

Andrex covered her mouth with her hand, her blood red eyes filling with tears, "How cruel! He shouldn't do that just because you love Roxas."

Axel stood there looking at his feet, "Roxas, Rose."

Both of the young Organization members look over at Axel.

"Get out of here, we'll tell Xemnas you got away or something" Axel said smiling at the two with a sad expression.

"You're letting us go" Rose asked slightly shocked.

Axel nodded, "I don't want to fight my best friend, and I'm pretty sure Andrex doesn't want to fight her best friend either."

"Nope, I'd like to keep Rose and Roxas in one piece" Andrex said with a dry laugh.

"Thank you" Roxas said with a smile, his face losing all of it's past blush.

Axel shook his head, "You two crazy kids run off now before everyone gets here."

"Right" Rose said tears welling up in her yellow eyes.

Rose and Roxas took of down the street taking small glances backwards.

"Roxas!" Rose shrieked as the silver haired male holds her back from reaching him.

Rose stepped on his foot as hard as her white high heels would allow, it was hard enough to make the male let go of her.

She dropped by Roxas side taking his head into her arms, "R-Roxas, wake up!"

"Rose…." he groaned looking up at her.

Rose's tears fell onto Roxas's face, "Your still alive, thank god." she sobbed.

One of Roxas's hands went up to touch her cheek, "Rose…. I love you."

Rose smiled, "I know," she leaned down and brushed her lips over his.

Roxas smiled and closed his eyes, "I want you to be here when I wake up, will you do that?" he asked.

"Of course, if Diz will allow it" Rose said, Roxas had faded from consciousness.

Diz walked over to Rose and put his hand on her shoulder, "You know you both will disappear?" he asked.

"Yes" Rose began, "but I have a feeling we will meet again."

Roxas opened his eyes to stare into a pair of dark green ones, he jumped as the girl pulled back laughing.

"Don't do that Rose! Jeez, your just so set on giving me a heart attack before summer's over aren't you" Roxas asked looking over at the red haired girl..

Rose smiled a soft smile, that made Roxas flush lightly, "Just fulfilling the promise I made to you." she replied.

Roxas looked rather confused, "What promise?"

"Haha! I told you once that I'd be there when you wake up," Rose giggled, "I won't fail on that promise."

Roxas sighed, "Was this that promise you made while we were out gazing at the stars?"

"Yup" Rose replied bluntly.

"The one I fell asleep before you got to finish" Roxas said.

Rose nodded and sat on Roxas's bed, "Yup, that's the one, and I plan to keep it." she said looking down at her feet rather sadly.

"What's wrong" Roxas asked.

Rose looked up to him her eyes full of tears, "Summer's almost over, bummer huh?" she said with a fake smile.

Roxas wiped away her tears, "What's wrong Rose?"

"I'm moving, I won't be here with you guys," Rose began spinning a horrible lie, "I-I won't get to see you smile or anything."

Roxas took Rose's face into his hands and pulled her closer to him, "Then let's make the days you have left one's to remember." he said.

Rose flushed lightly and nodded, as Roxas leaned in and pressed his lips against her's.

Roxas's bedroom door opened and his mother stepped in, "Roxas, Rose I ma-…."

She stopped when she saw them kissing right there, "Finally!"

Roxas pulled back flushing noticing his mother standing there, Rose just smiled to her.

"You finally did it Rose! Now Roxas can stop being so depressed, because Siefer hits on you" his mother laughed.

"Mom!" Roxas shouted his face as red as Axel's hair.

Rose giggled and kissed Roxas briefly on the lips before hoping off the bed, "I've got to go, my family will be packing for the next few days, but they said I can still make it to the clock tower during the afternoons."

"See you then" Roxas called as Rose ran down the stairs.

Roxas's mother smiled, "She is such a sweet girl," she began before turning to face Roxas, "don't lose her, especially if you love her." she finished walking down the stairs.

"Hey guys" Rose said catching sight of her group of friends sitting on the edge of the clock tower.

Hayner smiled up at Rose, "Heard about you and Roxas. Congrats!"

"I'm so happy for the two of you" Olette smiled.

Pence looked at his ice cream sadly, "But it is sad that you have to leave soon."

*que Sanctuary music playing in the background. (I have to do it, it is so epic)*

Rose took her seat by Roxas and smiled looking out at the sunset, "Where ever we are, we'll always be connected, don't forget that."

Roxas took Rose's hand, "I get what you mean, our hearts are always connected."

"Yes," Rose smiled, "And we'll meet again, you just won't know it when we do."

_In you and I there's a new landAngel's in flightwonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen IMy sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeahWhere fears and lies melt awayMusic insidewonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen IWhat's left of me what's left of me nowI watch you fast asleepAll I fear means nothingIn you and I there's a new landAngels in flightwonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen IMy sanctuary my sanctuary yeahWhere fears and lies melt awayMusic insidewonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen IWhat's left of me what's left of mesnwod dna spu ynam osMy heart's a battlegroundsnoitome eurt deen Iwonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen Isnoitome eurt deen IYou show me how to seeThat nothing is whole and nothing is brokenIn you and I there's a new landAngel's in flightwonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen IMy sanctuary my sanctuary yeahWhere fears and lies melt awayMusic insidewonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen IWhat's left of me what's left of me now_

Sora stood before Kairi grinning like an idiot, and Kairi stood there with a soft smile. In their images shown Roxas and Rose.

"I told you we'd meet again" Rose said stepping towards Roxas.

Roxas nodded, "And we'll stay together," he said taking Rose's hands in his, " as long as you two stay together."

Rose and Roxas smiled at their some bodies, Sora looked rather shocked at the two standing before them.

Rose pulled her hands from Roxas and approached Kairi, "I'm a part of you Kairi, I'm your nobody," she held her hand out, "please stay with Sora."

Kairi nodded and took Rose's hand smiling, "I will."

Roxas watched as Rose vanished and a soft light formed around Kairi.

Roxas looked at Sora, they both stood there awkwardly not saying anything.

"So you're a part of me too" Sora asked.

Roxas nodded, "Just like Rose is a part of Kairi, as long as the two of you stay together, we'll be together."

Sora chuckled, "I kinda caught that the first time you said it."

"I know" Roxas said holding his hand out, Sora took it, and Roxas vanished also.

This wasn't a sad ending, but a joyous beginning.

END

**I felt that this one was kind of sappy, so forgive me if it isn't good, or the scenes don't flow well I tried to make them work.**


	3. Sora's Reason

"Sora!" Ame shouted covering her face with her arms.

Her playful brunette friend just splashed a ton of water in her face.

"Come on Mae(pronounced May, her nickname)," Sora began grinning like a dork, "I'm just having some fun!"

Ame smirked and dove under the water, Sora stopped grinning and looked around saying, "uh oh."

She swam right over to Sora's legs and pulled him under with her. Sora looked over at her and she grinned at him heading to the surface.

"Not fair!" Sora whined as they walked back onto the beaches sand.

Ame frowned, "It's completely fair Sora, you splashed me, I got you back." she said shaking some water from her hair(you know like how a dog does.)

Sora sat down on the sand looking out at the sea, Ame sat beside him. The sun had just began to set, offsetting the sky with orange and pink colors.

"How long do you have this time" she asked, referring to the time he could spend on this world.

Sora smiled sadly, "Not long really. I have to get going soon. Lots of worlds to save." he said looking over at her.

Ame sighed, "I guess that's what you get being friends with the keyblade wielder." she looked at her hands which fiddled with her skirt's hem.

Sora looked at the sand then smiled as he had an idea, "Mae? Let's share a Paopu fruit!"

"W-what?" Ame blushed lightly.

Sora grinned, "Yeah, so I'll always come back, so we can stay friends for ever!"

Ame nodded slightly disappointed, "Right…. Friends….." she said glumly.

"Is something wrong" Sora asked. Ame shook her head forcing a smile, "Nope, everything's fine."

Sora looked over at her for a moment before asking, "Do you like me Mae?"

Ame flushed, "W-who told you…?"

"Riku said that you liked me. Do you?" Sora asked his eyes locking with her's.

Ame nodded still blushing like crazy, "I do Sora. I like you a lot."

"That's great" Sora said grinning again, "I really like you too!"

"R-really? What about Kairi?" Ame asked.

Sora sighed, "Why does everyone say that," he began with a small pout, "I don't like Kairi like that."

Ame giggled, "You look so cute when you pout!"

Sora blushed and scratched the back of his head, "R-really?"

Ame nodded smiling, "Yup" she said as Sora grabbed her hand making her blush.

"You look cute when you blush" Sora grinned making Ame blush even more.

"That was so lame" Ame laughed still blushing.

Sora pouted a little, "Is not."

Ame smiled, "Ummm…" she began before kissing Sora on the cheek, "I love you Sora." she whispered before running away from Sora.

She was heading towards the Paopu fruit tree, leaving Sora with a deep blush.

"Come on Sora," Ame called, "Aren't we gonna go share the Paopu fruit, or do you not want do that now?"

Sora turned to look at her smiling, "Coming!" he shouted dashing to catch up with her.

"Race ya" Ame called, as Sora got closer to her. Both running as fast as they could to the tree, "I'm gonna win Sora" Ame shouted.

"Not if I can help it Mae" Sora called catching up to her.

Sora reached the tree first, both were out of breath, and breathing heavily.

"Your….. Fast… Sora" Ame said trying to catch her breath.

Sora grinned, "So…. Are…. You…Mae."

Ame smiled and leaned against the tree breathing in the salty sea air, "Man I love it up here!"

"It's got an amazing view" Sora said climbing up into the tree.

Ame looked up at him, "What are you doing dork?" she said watching him hang upside down from a branch.

"One, I'm your dork," he said grinning, "and two, I'm getting the Paopu fruit down, or did you forget already?"

Ame smiled, "Just be careful." she said watching him grab the yellow star shaped fruit.

"Catch Mae" Sora said dropping the fruit.

Ame caught the fruit, as Sora began making his way down the tree, by the time he got down Ame had already split the fruit in half.

"Do you think it'll work" Ame said giving Sora half of the fruit.

Sora grinned, "Of course! Why do you think I want to share it with you?" he said giving her a hug.

Ame smiled and hugged Sora back, she said nothing, all she had do was believe it would work.

Both smiled at each other before taking a bite out of the star shaped fruit.

"Now our destinies our intertwined," Sora began, "which means I'll always come back for you Mae."

Ame hugged Sora, "Don't keep me waiting too long, I'll always be waiting here for you." she said feeling as if she would cry.

Sora pulled back at put one of his hands on Ame's cheek, she could see he was blushing and trying to find either words or the courage to say what he needed to.

"Mae about what you said at the beach," Sora began, "I-I love you too."

Ame smiled before pushing her lips against Sora's in a surprise kiss. Sora tensed up a little before relaxing and kissing back excitedly. Ame moved her hands into Sora's hair running her hands through it. Sora's hands went around her waist pulling her closer.

They both broke apart smiling, Ame laid her head against Sora's chest as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Sora" that annoying voice belonged to none other than Kairi.

Sora turned his head in the direction of her voice, "I'm over here Kairi!" he called out still holding Ame.

Ame pulled back, "If she's looking for you, than that means…"

Sora pulled Ame into another kiss, then he pulled away looking straight into her eyes, "I'll come back, I promise."

"I love you Sora," Ame began, "don't forget that."

Sora grinned, "I won't, I really don't think I could."

Kairi ran over to Ame and Sora, "You're here Ame. That's good." she said with a frantic look on her face.

"What's wrong Kairi" Ame asked looking over a the other brunette.

"Heartless are swarming every," Kairi began, "the worlds are being over taken, including this one, Riku's already fighting here, but King Mickey said he needs us back at the castle."

Sora looked at Ame who stepped forward, "I'll protect this place with my magic while you all go for the castle." she said looking from Kairi to Sora.

Sora shook his head, "It's to dangerous for you to fight now Mae."

"Sora, Mae can do this she's really powerful, she kept training her magic while you were gone," Kairi began, "she's grown far more powerful."

Ame smiled at Kairi as if saying 'Thanks for backing me up.'

"Mae," Sora began taking Ame's hand in his, "I can't let you do this, if you're not strong enough to handle it I won't be here to protect you."

"Don't worry Sora," Ame began, "have faith in me. I promise you, I won't die here."

Sora nodded, knowing he couldn't waste any more time, "I'll let you fight, but after I see the king I'm coming back for you."

"I'll be waiting" Ame said with a smile.

Sora ran of with Kairi heading for the Gummi Ship, Riku falling in with them.

Ame turned to face a horde of Shadows, Big Bodies, and Soldiers, she smirked a large fire ball forming in her hand, "Bring it on!" she shouted.

Ame stood on the beach the island was trashed, trees were torn from their roots out of the ground, and large craters filled out the entire island.

"That was rather messy," Maleficent began, "don't you agree Ame."

"Go away you witch!" Ame shouted clutching her right arm that had been injured in battle.

Maleficent's staff glew slightly, as a pressure forced Ame to her knees, "Don't speak to me that way, you filthy child!" she shouted.

"Modeled after your image….. Mother!" Ame shouted, Maleficent laughed.

"Yes, my daughter it is true I made you but," Maleficent began, "you have been corrupted by light, my dear heartless daughter."

Ame sneered at the woman before her, "I'm not a heartless anymore, I have my heart." she shouted forcing herself back on her feet.

Maleficent laughed, "It does not matter, you still belong to me."

"No I don't," Ame shouted, "I'm not your little doll anymore, I have my own heart, my own life!"

"One that I can take away, you ungrateful little brat" Maleficent said with irritation.

Ame held her hands out in front of her, pointing them straight at Maleficent, "Thundaga!" she shouted as a large orb of thunder formed around her and exploded into a furry of lightning.

Ame felt to her butt, she was out of magic and ideas, but at least she put up a good fight.

Maleficent backed off slightly, heartless crawled before her, all of them were shadow types.

"This will teach you to stand against me," Maleficent said before disappearing.

Ame stared at the heartless and laughed dryly, "Never thought I would die by my brother's and sister's hands." she said as the heartless approached, all of them swarming around her.

None of them came any closer to her, and shown no signs of attacking, "You guys remember me?"

One of the heartless came closer and looked as if it sniffed her hand, then it slightly nudged up against her hand like a dog or cat would.

"You do remember" Ame smiled as she hugged one of the heartless, normally that wouldn't be a safe thing to do, but she was still a heartless herself so it didn't effect her.

"Can I ask you to take me to Disney Castle" Ame asked.

One of the Heartless opened up a dark portal for Ame, she smiled at the heartless, "Don't listen to Maleficent, and tell everyone I'll be there to help them out."

All of the heartless looked as if they nodded to acknowledge her and disappeared themselves.

Ame stepped out of the portal onto the grassy courtyard in the Disney Castle, no one was around, and for that she was grateful.

No one knew she was a heartless, but that was one thing she had forgot to mention to Sora, and the most important thing, she would have to say.

Sora walked out of the Library looking out at the courtyard, and either his eyes were playing tricks on him or Ame was standing there looking around the courtyard.

"Mae" Sora called, the blonde girl looked up and smiled at him.

"Come here Sora," Ame called, "I need to talk to you."

Sora dashed down the corridor and out into the courtyard, stopping before Ame who giggled at his eagerness.

"Want to walk while we talk" Sora said scratching the back of his head nervously.

Ame nodded as he took her hand and they began to walk.

"How'd you get here" Sora asked her.

Ame looked at her feet and sighed, "By a dark portal."

Sora looked at her confused, "But you can't-"

"I can" Ame said cutting him off, "but I can't make it on my own, only a part of me is dark."

"What do you mean" Sora said stopping, he made Ame look him in the eye.

"I used to be a heartless," Ame began, "made by Maleficent to be her daughter, but I got my own heart and now I'm only part heartless."

Sora looked at her in disbelief, "I don't understand, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I never thought to," Ame began tears streaking down her face, "you made me forget about that horrible past I had."

Sora doesn't say anything he just stands there, and that worried Ame.

"Please don't hate me!" she shouted crying harder.

Sora pulled her into a hug, "I could never, this isn't a reason to hate you, I'm just surprised is all."

Ame smiled hugging Sora back, "I'm glad."

"Does this mean you can control heartless" Sora asked.

Ame smiled, "I can ask them to do things, they're all my friends." she replied as they continued to walk.

"What about Maleficent" Sora asked.

"I'm going to fight her" Ame replied looking at Sora because he stopped.

Sora shook his head, "Not without me you won't."

"Why not? It's my battle" Ame said.

"Look at you already," Sora said looking her up and down. Ame's clothes were covered in dirt and torn, some of it was covered in her blood. She had scratches and bruises trailing up her arms and legs, and she had a good sized gash on her forehead that wasn't bleeding, but it still stung like hell.

Sora sighed, "Let's get you to Donald, maybe he can to something about your wounds." he said dragging Ame along, she couldn't help but feel like she upset him.

"Sora," she said stopping, "are you upset?"

"Yes I am," Sora said turning around, "I don't want to lose you."

Ame smiled a light blush forming on her cheeks, "Sora," she began nodding momentarily, "then we'll fight together."

Sora grinned, "I wasn't gonna let you go alone anyway, you've given me the reason I was looking for to rush the place." he said.

Ame laughed nervously, "How about we come up with a better plan than that?" she said.

"I was planning on it" Sora chuckled.

After she had healed Sora helped her liberate her Heartless brethren and the defeated Maleficent once more. Ame took her place leading the heartless, and showing people they can be good. Sora helped out along the way since he really didn't have much to do as a keyblade wielder now that heartless didn't threaten them anymore. Ame joined forces with the nobodies who are being led by Roxas, and they formed a force to protect the worlds from any force that threatens them.

END

**Blah! That kind of sucked…. Well I think so, other's like it so it's cool! Sorry if this one was to long! Please let me know what you think and all! Oh and no Flames! If you can't say it nicely then don't say it! Loves you peoples~!**


End file.
